The Retelling of Cinderella
by scotswede
Summary: Holden Caulfield's retelling of Cinderella. Holden tells it in his own unique way, pointing out all the ponies in the story.


(AN: This is my first story submission. Please review this to let me know what I can do better for next time. Thank you)

I'm sure you want to hear it. I don't know why you would want to hear it though. That story is full of phonies. In fact all those type of stories are filled with goddam phonies! I don't know what kind of morals they think is in those goddam stories. They're all the same. The girl is overworked, under-appreciated, and more beautiful than the other girls around her, and believes in the lie of true love. The guy in those stories is also the same, always called Prince Charming and meets the poor girl and decides to marry her, not because she has any special quality except for her looks. By this time Prince Charming is probably married to like five other women. Why would any girl want to get with a guy like that, he reminds me of Stradlater back at Pencey. That sexy bastard was always going on and on about the girls he was with but he was always getting their names wrong, that bastard always forgot their names. I bet'cha that's what this Prince Charming bastard is like, I can see it now: "'Snow can you get that for me honey?' 'I'm Sleeping Beauty, Charming!"

Anyway you seem to really want this goddam story, so who am I to deny you. We should start at the beginning, cause that's where it starts. You see there was this man who got married. Apparently he was some rich store-keeper or something. Well this guy got married and his wife had a baby, a little girl. Then the mom died. What kind of story is this anyway? Man gets married, has a daughter, then his wife dies. Then after that the dad decides to get married again. Maybe he's thinking that his daughter would be too young to remember her mother. I'm not sure on that. I keep thinking that this girl was about the same age as Phoebe was when Allie died. Phoebe was pretty young when Allie died, but she still remembers him and she remembers all of the sadness that came with it. Now this man marries someone who has two daughters of her own. This new woman is such a big phony and her daughters take after her. First off instead of treating her new daughter in a way that will help all of them, this woman treats her like a servant, and she teaches her own daughters to do the same. The dad in this story is a phony, he lets his wife and her daughters treat his own daughter bad seems just like what a phony would do. Just seems awf'ly phony to me.

Well as the time passes this girl, I can't always remember her name though I know it has somethin' to do with ashes or stoves. I know her real name was Ella, though I have heard her called Emma or Ellen but that's not right, her name is Ella. Ash-Ella, Smoke-Ella? Cinderella that's it. Anyways, Ella grows up over the years, doing all the chores of the house. That doesn't make any sense either. If this family's so rich then why would Ella be forced to do the chores? Why couldn't they hire real servants or something? Well in any case, Ella and her not-sisters grow up. Then one day news reaches them that the Prince decided to throw some damn ball. How stupid. This prince is pretty phony himself. What, did he think that a ball is a fun thing? I've been to the dances at Pencey, they're the only time girls were allowed at the school if you weren't a Senior. Those dances were all pretty boring. All the girls wore make-up like they were trying to hide themselves behind it and the guys weren't much better, they kept acting nice trying to get a girl. Ackley had no hope then, his pimples kept a lot of girls away. Stradlater on the other hand got so many girls, I think that sexy bastard had like half the girls following him during the dance, the other half would watch, waiting for an opening.

Well with the mention of this Ball the goddam prince was putting on, all the girls at the house got all excited. The phony mom and phony sisters started planning all the clothes and everything they would do at the ball. Ella instead had to work and do all the chores. This is where Ella starts to show off her goddam phoniness. She starts working on her own dress in secret. Then when she's finished her not-sisters and their mother find the dress, they rip it to shreds. Then they leave for the ball. That causes Ella to run to the garden crying. Over what? A dress of all things, so she wasn't able to go to the goddam ball, she could have used this moment to run away from that house and find a place to live like she wanted. Then comes the biggest phony of the whole story. Some lady who calls herself Fairy Godmother. Who does she think she is just appearing to a grieving girl. And what does this Fairy do? She uses her "magic" to create everything Ella would need at the ball. It's all phony. The carriage is still a pumpkin under the disguise. Same with the coach, the horses, and the footmen; their still frogs, mice and bugs. None of them are ducks though, so they didn't go there. Then before Ella leaves for the ball, the Fairy tells her that all of the phony stuff Ella was given would disappear at midnight. What is so goddam special about midnight? The ball doesn't end then, neither is it when Ella's phony family leaves. It doesn't make sense to me.

Finally at the ball, Ella walks in. This is where a lot of phoniness is too. First of all, why doesn't Ella's dad and not-sisters and their mother recognize her? After living with her for years I would think that her dad would at least recognize her. And then the Prince is so taken with her that the bastard ignores all others for this mystery girl. Ella dances and dances and dances with the prince. Then she hears the first bell of midnight. God, how can one get so wrapped up in dancing that they lose track of time. Well that's when Ella takes off. She leaves behind a slipper though, a glass slipper. What person would wear goddam glass slipper to a dance? Like I said this story is filled with phonies. Then Prince Charming makes a bullheaded decision, he decided to use the glass slipper to find Ella and then marry her. Marry her for chrissakes, some girl he only met once and he wants to marry her because she looked pretty. And why did the slippers stay when everything else the Fairy gave Ella disappeared at midnight?

Anyway after going all over the kingdom looking for the girl who could wear the glass slipper, cause apparently no other girl had the same size foot as Ella. So when Prince Charming came to Ella's house, he brought out the glass slipper only for it to break when the servant carrying it was tripped by the not-mom. Ella managed to produce the other slipper proving that she was the mystery guest at the ball of phonies. I wonder what happened to that servant who broke the first slipper. He must have felt awful about it. I can understand that. I once bought my sister a record that I knew she would like. I was carrying it to bring to Phoebe when I dropped it. I still brought the record to Phoebe and showed it to her. She still wanted it. I'm not sure why but she likes those kind of things.

Well that's the story. I hope you liked it. I'm still not sure why you would want to hear such a goddam phony story. I'm not sure what happens after the new glass slipper is revealed, whoever wrote this story never really expanded on that. He never told us what the Prince was like, though the bastard seemed to get what he wanted, spoiled brat. When he found out that Ella was the one who the slipper fit did he just have her taken to the castle for a quick wedding? Did Ella have any say in the matter? He never says anything about the important things just that they lived Happily Ever After. The End.


End file.
